


Lost

by Delenn (goddessdel)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, poor Joxer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-04
Updated: 2005-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Delenn
Summary: A thought-drabble upon the issue of being lost. Anyone who says men are bad about asking directions obviously hasn’t traveled with a warrior princess lately.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters you recognize from ‘Xena: Warrior Princess’ and/or ‘Hercules: the Legendary Journeys’ don’t belong to me, they belong to whoever owns/wrote/created them. No copyright infringement intended, okay? I’m just borrowing them! The story belongs to me.
> 
> Dedications: Still the same people it’s always been dedicated to. Especially to Illy, LK, Tali, Tango, Rissy, Kat, and everyone who I still see online, as that’s not many anymore.
> 
> Date Started/Finished: April 4th, 2005

“Would you just let me-” the almost pleading tone was cut off.

A glare, “No.”

“I can help,” a bitter smirk, “no strings attached.”

The sigh was palpable; “There’s always strings with you. The price is just too high.”

This time, the look was astonished. It wasn’t often that the god of war was floored. “How is me getting us out of this damn… maze… too high a price? You’d prefer to die in this jungle?”

Sternly, as though he’d asked a stupid question, Xena corrected, “I’ll get us out of here.”

“Xena,” he’d tried to be patient, really he had, but if she was going crazy, he felt that he had the right to know. “We’re lost.”

She rounded on him angrily, “I do _not_ get lost!”

Throwing his hands up in defeat, Ares looked around gloomily at their surroundings and asked, “How’d I get signed up for this again?”

“Because,” Xena’s patience was fading rapidly as the surroundings continued to be unintelligible, “you’re the one that distracted me, letting Joxer get captured by this damn tribe.”

Tentatively, Ares asked, “So, if it’s my fault, can I just zap us there instead of wandering around, lost?”

He barely had time to duck the chakram being thrown at his head with the outraged roar of, “We’re not lost!”

Looking around warily, Ares wondered if she’d find a travel guide appearing around the bend just a little suspicious. Next time, he’d put a ward or something up around the tag-alongs.

Fond memories distracted him for a moment; then Ares shook his head. Sometimes the price was just too high. “You sure I can’t just zap us there? Before, I dunno, they kill Joxer or something?”

“ARES!”

“Fine, fine, just asking…”


End file.
